Crashing
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella is a beautiful cheerleader, danceteam member,and gymnist.Her boyfriend, James makes the snide comment that causes some girls to go wild 'your fat' so she goes on a crash diet. Meanwhile Alice's cousin Edward comes to town...what happens? R&R NOFLAM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue I don't own these characters so please do not sue.

Edward's POV

The plane ride was excrutiating even though I slept most of the way there. When we arrived at the air port I called my cousin Alice. Alice was a small little thing she was sort of pixie like.

"Please enjoy the music while you wait for your party to answer the phone." Came the operator's voice. My mother and father were sitting in the seat next to me. While, I listened to 'Pocket full of Sunshine' I shook them awake.

"Hello?" Came Alice's voice.

"Hi, Alice its me Edward."

"Oh hey Edward! Are you at the air port?"

"Yep we just landed."

"Okay I'll come and pick you up! This is so awsome." I could imagine her jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. We walked into the corwded terminal. When we got outside we saw Alice's porche 911 turbo. Uh-Oh. Before we could get in ALice was beside us giving us huggs and kissing us on our cheeks.

"THis is so wonderful." She said, "I can't wait until you meet my, friends, Bella, and Rosalie and you can meet my boyfriend Jasper! Oh Edward, Auntie Linda and Uncle, Dan I haven't seen you guys in forever." I hugged her back. We got into the car and drove...she's a maniac!

"Alice are you sure you should be going this fast?" My father asked.

"Oh relax, this car was built for speed."

We arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's house. We were staying with them for a few days. School was tomorrow and I wondered who I would meet there. Alice wanted to tell me all about it but it was dark by the time we got back and I was tired. I slept soundly, but I kept hearing this beautiful laugh from down stairs....

Bella's POV

AFter work I went over to Alice's, I met her aunt and uncle. I wanted to meet her cousin but she said that he was upstairs sleeping. WE talked and laughed for hours about school tomorrow. I made Alice promise to let me meet him. I didn't have to beg her she seemed delighted. I went home around nineo'clock. I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and put my clothes on. I waited for Alice's car...the death trap as I called it. While I wated I ate a nutrograin bar. When I finally heard the honk I raced down the stairs with my book bag in hand. I was about to get in the front seat when I was met with the most gorgeous beautiful eyes, and the most beautiful face. He looked like a greek god. I stood frozen for a second. I could feel the heat rising to my face. Whoops! I walked to the back seat.

"Hey Alice." I said.

Edward's POV

This morning I woke up with a smile on my face, I had had a dream last night, a dream about the most beautiful girl in the world. With long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes and the face of an angel. I got showered and dressed and then went down stairs for breakfast. Emmett was already down stairs, along with the rest of my family.

"Hi Edward!" Alice trilled as she danced over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett called..the oaf.

"Fine Emmett" I said. "Hello, mom, dad, Aunt Esme," I said as I hugged everyone. Carlisle was already gone to work I guess. I had a bowl of cereal.

"Come on Edward we're going to be late! We have to go pick up Bella!"

Bella...what a beautiful name.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at Bella's house Alice honked the horn. I was excited to meet this girl. Then there she was...like a vision. She flowed from the house like a dream. Her beauty was unparralled. Her beautiful brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes reminded me...wait could that have been her. It couldn't have been. She was the girl from my dreams. Her gray sweater dress hugged her curves. She wore that over her black leggings and a pair of black flats. We locked eyes for a minutes, then the most intresting and beautiful thing happened, she blushed. She got into the back scent, her strawberry scent filled the car. I longed to hear her voice.

"Hi Alice." She answer to my prayers, She had the voice of an angel.

"Hey Bella, this is my cousin Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"Nice to meet you too Bella." I said. She smiled at me, her smile could light up the entire world. "So is there anything that I need to look out for on my first day?" Did I just ask that?

"Yes...most definately. James...horrible person. No offense Bella."

"None taken." I had a confused look on my face.

"You see Edward, James is Bella's _boyfriend_" She spat the word out with venom. Of course Bella would have a boyfriend as pretty as she was. "By the way Bella...how's your arm?"

"Better."She said quietly.

"Good. Trust me Bella...I-"

"Alice not right now ok." She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry Bells."

"It's fine."

"Any way. I honestly don't like James, but whatever. There's Tanya and her little crew. Irina, Kate,and Jessica. They don't like us for some reason, gymn seems to be the center of all drama. But they're bad, they're major h-"

"Alice say it!" Bella told her.

"But Jasper says its not lady like." In the mirror I could see Bella rolling her eyes.

"THeir major hoes." Bella finished in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, very much so. I guess that's all. Oh don't get on Mr. Varner's bad side." Alice warned. I smiled.

"Thanks so much." I said. We pulled into the school's parking lot.

Bella's POV

We pulled into the school parking lot and I got out. Trying not to look like a fool in front of Edward...but should I care..I mean I already have a boyfriend right...we may not have the best relationship. Okay so maybe we have the worst relationship ever. But some times he can be really sweet...like 1% of the time. I opened the door and climbed out, my legs tangled together and the pavement met my face. My eyes squeezed together as I prepared for impact. _Smooth. Great going Bella. you idiot!_ I chastiesed myself. I was about to hit the pavement when two strong arms caught me and pulled me up.

"You okay?" CAme Edward's voice.

"Yeah...thanks. Ask Alice and she'll tell you I'm a bit of a clutz."

"A bit?" Alice snorted. "More like a lot."

"Okay so maybe that's true." I said as I crossed my arms. I spotted James..he ran over to us and kissed my cheek. He squeezed my bruised arm. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

First hour was a definate trip...completely and utterly horrible.I rolled up my sleeves and then quickly rolled them r ight back down I didn't want anyone to notice my bruises. Second hour wasn't so bad seeing as how I had class with Edward.

"Okay kids. We're going to be measuring things today for sculptures." said. I nodded as he handed out the tape measures.

"This might sound kind of awkward...umm..Bella...could I maybe make a sculpture of you?" He wondered.

"Sure." I said. I sood up so that he could measure me. I rolled up my sleve. Crap. I totally forgot. He gasped. I looked at his face and saw a worried expression on his face. I pulled my sleeve back down and when the bell rang I was the first person to leave the room. I didn't see him again until lunch. I sat in my usual spot next to Alice and Rosalie. Alice introduced everybody. I was unsually silent.

"All dance team members please make your way to the front office." CAme Ms. Cope's voice. I dumped my tray in the garbage on my way out. I could feel Alice's eyes boring in to me as I left. It was no big deal...

The meeting was short it our coach was handing out our new uniforms. She told us that we would have to raise money for the bus to our competition. SHe also handed out our new practice schedule. Great practice everyother day... I was happy because it wouldn't interfere with gymnastics. We only had gymnastics twice a week from five to six. I made my way to get my things from my locker for my next block. Suprisingly Edward was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My locker's next to yours." He told me.. and sure enough he was in the lokcer next to me."Bella I don't mean to pry, and please forgive me if I'm making you uncomfortable, but what happened to your arms?"

"IT's nothing." He didn't believe me. Maybe I should use the fell down the stairs excuse, or the falling off the balnce beam, or cheer, or dance..I don't know, " I hurt myself on a regular basis, Do you really expect me to remember where all my injuries come from?" I laughed nervously.

"You're lying." He said softly.

"Look why do you care anyway?" I snapped. I immediately felt guilty as soon as the words left my mouth. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "i'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.. can we please drop the subject?" He nodded.

"If that's what makes you comfortable."

"But...if you don't mind _me_ asking. Why do you care? Not to be rude or anything."

"THat's a good question..but I think the be-" He was interrupted by the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Izzy. WHo's this?"

"I told you not to call me that JAmes and this is Edward, Alice's cousin." He had a boa's grip on my arm. I winced.

"Izzy honey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Maybe later." I mumbled. "He was answering a question for me."

Edward's POv

I bet he's the chump who dared to harm this angel.

"No now." He said. She winced. It killed me to see her in pain.

"She said maybe later! Do Bella and the rest of the world a favor and fuck off until she wants to talk to you!"

"Who in the hell do you think your talkin' to?" A crowd was beginning to form. Bella stepped in between the two of us.

"Stop it you two." She said. "James go wait for me outside," She told him solemnly. JAmes glared at her and then left. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger. "I am sorry about him." She told me. She looked up at me and I could see the misery in her eyes. "Give me a second okay?" she asked,

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

"THanks." She said as she walked off.

Bella's POV

I went outside and James was by his car glaring at me. I walked to him and he grabbed me by the arm and shoved me up against the car.

"Listen you fat ass bitch. When I tell you to do something you fuckin do it you got that. And int he mean time get some diet pills or something you've really gained alot of look more like a two liter than a coke bottle."

"James. YOu can't keep doing this to me. Its over." I told him his face went to pure outrage.

"No bitch you've got it twisted. You don't break up with me. No your mine forever now." I shuddered visibly at the thought of being his forever,

"James its over!" I yelled at him tears streaming down my face.

"This isn't over Bella." He said. Now he deciedes to get my name right? JAmes was the first boyfriend I ever had and now I knew why. BEcause I was fat. Exactly. That's why no one had ever bothered to ask me out. I was plain and fat. He let go of me arm and back hand slapped me. I ran back into the school and straight to the bathroom mirror. All I saw was me...bloated and fat. I tried to make myself look presentable. The red mark on my face wouldn't fade, so I rubbed it...until it did. It still stung though. I finally was able to stop the tears. I examined myself from all angles and I got the same result. The tears were coming. I heard soft foot steps.

"Bella..." Came alice's sweet voice. She saw me crying and ran over to me. She hugged me. " Oh Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head. "Something's wrong." she insisted.

"You wanna spend the night to night? We can talk about it then. Can you take me home please?" I asked. "I'm not feeling well."

"Of corse Bella honey. Let me tell Edward and Rosalie where we went. Would you like me to stay with you?"

"If you want to." I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and over to where Edward was standing. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just not feeling well. Alice said that she would take me home." I said as I pulled back.

"Feel better." He said as he kissed my forehead. I was shocked. I nodded and blushed. I was going to have to miss gymnastics today.I sighed. Alice came back.

"Come on Bella lets go." She said taking my hand. I shut my locker and left


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The drive back to my house was silent Alice went to her house first and grabbed and over night bag...good she was staying with me. When we got in we went to the living room. Alice went to my freezer and pulled out two containers of cookie doe ice cream...my one and only weakness. She put the bag on the floor next to the couch and handed me a container and a spoon. The next thing I knew there was aknock at the door. I answered it.

"Hey Rosalie." I said. She came over and hugged me.

"Got any extra room?" She asked. "I thought you could use both of your friends." She said.

"Of course we always have room for you Rose."I told her and it was true we always did. Charlie, my dad loved having her and Alice around. SHe came in and put her bag next to Alice's while I got her some ice cream and a spoon.

"Uh-oh." She said. "Man problems?" Rose asked again. we never did this unless we had a huge problem. I nodded.

"What is going on Bella?" Rose asked as she rubbed my back. We sat down in a circle in front of the tv, facing each other.

"Well...I broke up with James today." Their faces lit up...maybe I should leave out the fat part. That's all I told them. "I promise that I'll tell you more later." I promised them they nodded.

"So..what do you think of my cousin?" Alice asked me.

"He's really nice I really like him," _Did I say like ?Alice I mean love. I'm in love with your cousin whom I've known for about 5 hours._ There was no way I could tell her that. No way at all.

Edward's POV

When Bella ran back inside I was worried, I saw a red spot on her cheek. Had he slapped her. Had he touched my angel? How dare he. Then I heard muffled sobs from the bathroom and Alice ran past. I caught her arm

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." SHe said she had this worried yet determined look on her face.

"I'm sure you will." I murmered as she left. The rest of the day I couldn't think straight. i was worrying about her. I caught a ride with Emmett who I hadn't seen since breakfast. _Bella...Bella...Bella...I love Bella_. There was no denying that now. I had never felt this way about anyone, ever...


End file.
